Love is Never Easy
by Rae7122
Summary: Kevin and Ben love eachother, but neither knows. Gwen fights for her cousins attention as a new alien threatns lives Ben thought he lost. Julie goes insane and Cooper might just get the girl. How will our heros hande this, how will it end? Rated M for future chapters. Things always get worse before they get better. (Some character Death)
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty I don't like Gwevin, why? They don't have the chemistry, to me that is. I like Bevin, the history and tension is just so sweet, so easy to exploit. I mean seriously, you can't say there _isn't_ a connection between the two. My sister on the other hand likes Bwen, so part of this Fic will have a bit of competition for Ben's attention (for her sake). Plus it'll add to the whole drama portion of this story.

Rated M for future chapters.

I own NOTHING but the plot. (To bad so sad )

This takes place after Ultimate Alien.

Prologue

"Kevin, I can't believe you!" Gwen shouted towards the osmosian, her hands placed on her hips, her lips curved in a scowl. Kevin's eye twitched.

"You did the same thing! So don't go yellin' at me!" Kevin threw his hands in the air. Ben watched from a distance, sitting at a bench at Mr. Smoothie with Julie as the two teens yelled at one another at Kevin's car. Julie was talking about some terminate or something related to tennis, Ben didn't quite care. He liked Julie, sure, but he didn't _like_ her. Julie and Ben were just friends, despite what the public thought. Ben was confused, as he watched his cousin and best friend fight over something or another. Recently the two had broken up (Ben had yet to figure it out, they still acted the same around one another, just no kissing), apparently it was mutual. Yet Ben still couldn't figure out why the two were fighting, hell he couldn't hear what they were even yelling about he just sighed, looking out at the street watching everyone move about.

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, growling slightly as she glared at her ex-boyfriend. Kevin glared back, obviously not backing down. Gwen got an idea, she smirked evilly at the osmosian.

"You know what Kevin? Let's make a deal." Kevin stopped glaring and raised an eyebrow, interested. "Well since we both used each other to hide our feelings from Ben, why don't we let him choose who he likes" Kevin's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean Gwen?" Kevin crossed his arms over his chest leaning on the hood of his car. Gwen just smiled, opening her arms, ready to explain.

"We both like him, let's let him choose. But there have to be ground rules." Kevin's expression darkened. "Neither of us can touch him unnecessarily, as in no hugs, no brushing of hands, no running into him purposely. Nor can we use any outside forces, such as my powers or any alien tech to sway his heart. And we can't force it out if him, _he_ has to tell _us_, not the other way around. Got it?" Gwen held out her hand to shake Kevin's.

"I don't know Gwen, what if Ben finds out? He might think we are playing around here, he might not like that" Kevin thought as he scratched his chin. Gwen frowned, still holding her hand out.

"It's not a game Levin, it's to protect Ben. So, deal?" Kevin looked at the anodite hybrid. Nodding his head, Kevin shook Gwen's hand. Once they let go the headed over to Julie and Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so now the real story starts! Hope you guys enjoy!

Ben ran around his house gathering ingredients here and there, placing them on the counter, he brought out a large bowl, a mixer, measuring cups and three cake tins. Kevin was turning 18 soon, and Ben had set up a surprise birthday party for him which was to start in three hours. Kevin's last birthday consisted of fighting aliens and saving the world, again. Ben wanted to make it up to his friend this year. Ben began to measure and pour in the ingredients into the large bowl. He began to hum as he stirred the vanilla batter; once sure everything was thoroughly mixed together he added chocolate ships, folding over the batter to evenly spread them out. Smiling Ben pour the gooey substance into the tins and placing them in the oven. Ben grabbed the timer and ran up to his room, so he could make Kevin's gift. Once in his room Ben turned into Diamond Head shooting out a tanzanite gem onto his desk. Once that was done he returned to his human form, grabbing the titanium block he had infused with a rare alien metal earlier. He placed both items on his desk; recently Ben had researched how much an osmosian needed of a material to absorb that could cover their whole body. Once he found that out he created the heavily dense metal in his hand now, it wasn't much bigger than his cell phone. Ben turned into Ener-gi to shape the metal into a gauntlet, one with a hallow center to place to place the tanzanite into. Once done he turned back into Diamond Head, shaping the crystal inside the gauntlet and leaving a quarter sized piece of the gem sticking out. Once human again Ben examined his work, he was almost done. Reaching inside his desk Ben found his green acrylic paint and brush, painting the gem the gem the color of his car. Ben smiled at the finished present; the gauntlet itself was a dark grey and in the center sat a toxic green gem. Ben placed the present in a box and wrapped it in black wrapping paper with a green bow. Just then the timer went off, signaling that the cake was done, Ben placed the present on his desk as he went to get the cake.

Meanwhile, Julie and Gwen were out annoying Kevin. The girls had somehow convinced the now 18 year old to go shopping with them, which meant that he would carry all the bags. They had gotten him up at 8 in the morning to shop; needless to say he was _not_ happy. _'Its my 18__th__ birthday and I'm at the mall with Gwen and Julie shopping, I'd rather fight DNaliens.'_ Kevin thought as he groaned inwardly, trudging behind the giggling girls. Unbeknownst to Kevin the girls were whispering about the upcoming party that was until they saw another store to go into. Squealing the girls ran inside, Kevin waiting, and leaning against the wall outside.

Gwen and Julie were in the clearance rack, checking out some shirts, Gwen held up an green cardigan, she checked the size and smiled.

"Julie, you think Ben will like this?" Gwen held up the article she picked out, Julie smiled and nodded vigorously as he held up some leather pants showing Gwen.

"It would go perfect with his and a black wife beater, don't you think?" Gwen smiled nodding.

"Why don't we get this for him so he can wear it at the party." Julie nodded in agreement. The girls looked on and both found outfits for the party, Gwen had found a nice pale blue dress shirt that had one sleeve, ending at her elbow, and some nice black dress pants. Julie had found a pale floral pink spaghetti strap dress and a knitted vest to go over it. The girls ripped off the tags to wear them out and paid for their clothes, Gwen teleporting Ben's new clothes to his room.

Kevin yawned, he was tired of waiting, when the girls came out they were wearing different outfits, Kevin didn't really care, he just took the bags and headed to his car to dump off all the stuff and head to Ben's house. Little did he know what awaited him?

Ben had just finished icing the cake when he went upstairs to change. He found a pile of clothes on his bed with a note. Once reading the note he smiled changing into the flattering, form fitting outfit. Ben blushed as he looked into the mirror and saw that his butt was proudly displayed. Not thinking much of it Ben headed down stairs to greet the plumber's kids, his grandpa and Kevin's mom. Once everyone was their he received a message from Gwen saying they were on their way. Smiling Ben turned off the lights, awaiting their arrival.

Once the three had pulled up to Ben's house Kevin walked in front, practically running to the door. He knocked three times, no answer, so he opened the door. As soon as he opened the door the lights switched on and everyone yelled 'Happy Birthday!' including the two girls right behind Kevin.

Kevin stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, he was shocked. When he came to his senses he smiled, slightly. The first thing he noticed was Ben, his skin tight leather jeans made Kevin drool slightly and caused him to have a dreamy look to his face. He walked up to Ben and ruffled his hair laughing. Ben just blushed and giggled, happy Kevin liked it. In the back ground Julie was laughing as Gwen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. But because it was Kevin's birthday, he was obliged to some physical contact with Ben. Ben looked up at Kevin, who still had his hand on the Omnitrix holder's head.

"So you like it?" Ben asked quietly. Kevin just smiled and put his arm around his friend.

"Love it Tennyson" Kevin replied as he walked away with Ben into the kitchen to see if they had any snacks. Gwen went to sit down on the couch to talk to her Aunt and Uncle. Julie began talking to the plumber kids. Kevin's mom and Grandpa Max headed into the kitchen as well.

In the kitchen snacks were displayed on the table and counter, the counter had a vegetable tray, fruit salad in a watermelon, sandwiches, and pizza. The table was littered with cookies of all kinds, chocolate, candies and in the center sat a three tier cake, the icing was green all around, the bottom of each tier trimmed with black and a chocolate plumbers badge on the top, the middle tier had 'Happy 18th Birthday Kevin' in black cursive. Kevin had a plate full of candy and cookies, and he was currently eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Hi dear" Kevin's mom waved as she walked in. Kevin mumbled through his stuffed mouth causing Ben to laugh and his mom to glare at her son. Grandpa Max filled his plate with various things piled high and left t kitchen. Kevin swallowed his mouth full.

"Hey mom" Kevin smiled as his mom came to hug him then Ben.

"Thank you for setting this up for my son Ben" She said still hugging the teen hero. Ben returned the hug.

"You're welcome Mrs. Levin" Kevin's mom smiled as she pulled away and went back into the living area. Ben grabbed Kevin and pulled him in too. For the next few hours everyone was talking peacefully having a good time until the adults left to go into the kitchen to talk to themselves and drink some wine. So the kids decided to play a video game, all the boys were playing, getting really competitive, yelling at each other, and blaming Copper of cheating. The girls had gotten together in a little circle and giggled as they talked about clothes and boys. It was getting close to three when Ben jumped up yelling 'Cake Time!' all the teens ran into the kitchen seeing the adults sitting at the table.

"Took you long enough. Huh Ben?" Grandpa Max commented as Ben giggled placing the candles on the cake. Everyone broke out into song wishing Kevin a happy birthday. Soon he blew out the candles. _'I wish Ben would be mine_' he wished. Ben began cutting the cake and handing out pieces. Everyone began to talk again, Ben headed into the living area and came back in carrying all the presents and gestured for Kevin to sit down so he could open them. Once everyone had finished eating Kevin began to open his presents. He first opened the one from all the plumbers' kids, they had gotten him a brand new portable teleportation pod. When Kevin saw it he jumped up yelling 'Finally!' Ben's face fell, _I can't match that_ he thought sadly, but put on a happy face before anyone saw. Julie had gotten him some car wax, Gwen gave him an iPod, his mom got him leather pants and a dress shirt, Ben's parents got him movie tickets and Grandpa Max gave him gear to add to his car. There was only one present left. Kevin picked it up and slowly opened it. Once the wrapping paper had been taken off, he opened the box. Eyes wide, Kevin picked up the gauntlet, admireing the craftsmenship, trying to identify the materials. Ben blushed, unclasping it and putting it on Kevin's left wrist.

"You can absorb it, it should cover your whole body" Ben stated, Kevin looked at it curiosly absorbing the metal. Kevin felt the metal, knowing what it was made of, but how did Ben get his hands on it, and how the hell did he get enough to cover his whole body. Kevin expelled the armor. "The gem to, try it" Kevin cocked an eyebrow but did as he was told, soon he was covered in tanzanite. Kevin was stunned, how did he get both the strongest materials know in the galaxy, let alone get someone to craft it into the gauntlet. Ben blushed even more as he turned his head. "I hope you like it, I made it myself" That blew Kevin over the edge how on earth could he do that, why? It must of cost a fortune to get the metal itself. Kevin jumped up, pulling Ben into a hug. Gwen quietly seethed as Ben blushed returning the hug.

"Thank you so much Benji! It's the best gift I have ever gotten!" Kevin whispered into Ben's ear who smiled at his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

This takes place a week after the party.

Ben was in his room, curled up in a ball, crying. Every day for him kept getting harder, he just kept on breaking. He loved him, and seeing him with someone else hurt. Yet Kevin always seemed happy with him, always smiling and joking around. He thought of the past, when Kevin went mad the first time, he was so sad, it hurt he didn't know it then but he had loved the ruffian then. The second time he lost it, Gwen was the only one to get through to him, Kevin had tried to kill him again, and his heart shattered, he had said he would put Kevin down, but he knew he never could if he did he would've followed him right after. Gwen didn't know how hard it was, the pain he felt, and he knew she was hurting too but his wounds were much deeper. Every time they fought he had tried to hurt Ben, kill him. But Gwen, Gwen was the he Kevin didn't hurt_, couldn't_ hurt. That fact alone tore his fragile heart apart. Ben silently cried, tears rolling down his face, thinking, _knowing_ he'd never be with the man he loved so dearly. Energy, mana, green mana was swirling around him gently yet he didn't seem to notice, his head buried in his pillow. Today he had watched Gwen and Kevin fight again, but this time Gwen pulled Kevin away from his eyes. _T_o _make out with him no doubt_ he thought sadly. He had visions, of Kevin holding baby, and Gwen standing behind him smiling. The baby was _theirs_ he knew it. He always had good intuition, like his Uncle Frank, he could sense energies too; things even blew up if he got too mad. He always brushed it off, cracked jokes; he controlled himself for so long. He couldn't remember the last time something blew up around him, but it was after he had been sent into another time line, when Gwen had the Omnitrix, he finally understood how she felt. He may have always been a jerk but it was so Gwen could be special in her own way, if she knew it would devastate her. It took a while to figure it out; he had long since forgotten about it, that he had the possibility to be an Anodite too. Once he remembered he perfected his powers, learned to control them, just so he could hide them but right now he let them go. He was just so tired of the pain, the loneliness, he wanted it to end. Soon he passed out from crying for so long, he drifted into a dreamless sleep

Kevin was sitting down on his couch, the TV turned on the news, but he wasn't paying attention. He was admiring the gauntlet Ben had made him. He loved his gift, adored it. He never took it off, he liked it so much. He smiled to himself as he leaned his head back, thinking of Ben. _Ben, Benjy, my Benjy._ He thought as he drifted off into sleep.

Ben woke up, startled awake from yet another nightmare. Sighing he looked over at his digital clock, the bright neon numbers shining in his face. _2:57 might as well stay up now; I'll never get back to sleep any way. _Ben thought. Ben got up and opened a drawer in his desk pulling out a device that looked strangely like a mini TV. Smiling softly to himself Ben turned on the device and pressed play. What appeared were his children flying away into space. He watched them; all seven of them fly away into the sky. A lone tear made its way down his face, landing on the device. Ben put the recorder back in his desk and tuned on his laptop, browsing the web.

Ben looked back over to his clock, it read 7:03. Ben got up from his chair to take a shower and get ready. Once clean and dressed Ben heard a honking outside, he ran down the stairs and out the door to meet Kevin and Gwen in the car, sitting in the back. Gwen smiled at him as Kevin smirked nodding his head at him. Gwen turned around to face her cousin.

"So Ben, how are you today?" Gwen asked, Ben smiled back at his cousin.

"Fine Gwen; just tired. You know the usual." He replied sweetly. Kevin looked at Ben in the rearview mirror suspiciously, noting the bags under his eyes and slight pink color surrounding his toxic green orbs. Kevin looked at Ben worried, Gwen caught the look Kevin made, and soon she too was worried too. Ben saw the look she gave him, he just sighed averting his gaze. "I miss them ok Gwen?"

"Them? What do you mean Ben?" Gwen was confused. Ben blushed slightly.

"My kids, you know, when Big Chill gave birth?" Ben replied quietly, Gwen's eyes widened then she looked sadly at her cousin.

"Oh Ben, I'm so sorry." She said turning back to the road; they had just reached the lake. They all filed out of the car and set up at the rock they normally sat on. Once Ben sat down he pulled out the recorder again and turned it on watching his children again. Kevin looked at Ben sadly. They all sat in silence for quite some time. Ben held the recorder tightly in his hands as he gazed out at the lake. Kevin and Gwen looked at their friend sadly. Gwen nudged Kevin, their eyes locked for a moment before they headed over to sit next to Ben, Kevin to the left, Gwen to the right.

"We could-" Kevin was cut off by his plumber badge beeping.

"Levin and Tennysons, do you read me? This is Magister Patelliday, come in." Everyone looked at the badge. A hologram of the Pisccis Volanns Plumber appeared

"Yeah, this is them, what's going on?" Kevin replied, they haven't heard from him since the 'nesting' incident.

"Hybrid-Necofriggian infants claiming to be Mr. Tennyson's offspring have been obtained. They were fighting an outlaw in another galaxy. They wish to return to earth." The view was tuned so that seven human-like beings around the age of 5 was shown. There were 4 boys and 3 girls, all in miniature plumber suits. Ben looked like he was going to cry as he smiled widely. "Do we have permission to bring them?" Ben's hands were clasped together in front of his face, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Gwen held onto Ben smiling as she looked at the badge hopefully. Kevin cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah, of course" Kevin said scratching the back of his head.

"We have conformation we will be there in three days. See you then" The magister hung up and so did Kevin. The Osmosian turned around to see the Tennyson cousins jumping up and down smiling widely. Kevin just smiled, Ben ran over, hugging the brute squealing girlishly. Kevin blushed looking down at Ben, the brunette just noticing his actions looked up at Kevin with a 'deer caught in headlights' look, blushing madly before he pulled away slowly and backed up, looking at the ground. Gwen jumped on Ben's back.

"This is so exciting! Now we get to go shopping for kid's clothes!" Ben looked over at Gwen and smiled, and then his face fell. "Ben? What's wrong?" Ben looked over to his cousin.

"I have to tell my parents" Ben responded. Kevin put his hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"I'll explain it to them. You two can go shopping, I'll drop you off at the mall and meet you later." Ben smiled up at Kevin and gave him a hug before heading into the car, Gwen and Kevin followed.

Arriving at the mall Ben and Gwen left Kevin as the ruffian went to Ben's house. Gwen dragged Ben into the closest store and into the children's section. Gwen headed over the girls and Ben to the boys. Once they both picked out a fair amount of outfits (around 8 for each child, Ben knew their sizes because of his instincts) they headed over to pay for them (via Gwen's credit card, she'd just explain it to her father later). Once paid for they headed over to the toy store to pick out some toys. Ben went straight to the stuffed toys Gwen following close behind. Ben held up at medium sized German Shepard and showed Gwen.

"What do you think?" Ben was smiling widely, Gwen just nodded and they went to the other sections picking out handheld, balls, dolls and games. Once again they paid for their things and went out to the food court to wait for Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that my recent chapters have been short, and I hope to rectify that in this chpter. If you guys have any constructive criticism please send me some! Reviews are always welcome. So here we are, enjoy.

Ben and Gwen were sitting at a table in the food quart. Ben had gotten a smoothie and Gwen was drinking soda.

"Ben are you excited?" asked Gwen. Ben smiled at his cousin.

"Well yeah, I've wanted to see them since they hatched Gwen." Ben giggled, Gwen's phone went off, it was Kevin, and she answered it.

"Hi Kevin. Huh? Well that's good. Wait, what?" Gwen turned her head and glanced at Ben. "What do you mean?! Kevin!" Gwen furrowed her brow in obvious anger and distress. This got Ben worried; he had a sinking feeling in his gut. "How did-? WHAT?!" Gwen stood up abruptly, and then Ben saw it, an explosion, an escape pod being shot and a floating Pisccis Volanns in a space helmet. His heart sank he knew his children were in the escape pod, but who attacked them and why? Ben looked up at his cousin his eyes wide and filled with worry, Gwen hung up the phone and dragged Ben outside teleporting to the Rustbucket III. Kevin was there, so was Grandpa Max, both looking sadly at Ben. Ben dropped his things as he fell to the floor, gripping his heart, tears flowed down his face, Kevin and Gwen both rushed to him brining him into an embrace.

"We will get them Ben they aren't that far away. I've got a trace on them." Kevin said reassuringly as he rubbed Ben's back. Ben nodded and let Gwen take him to the deck as Max and Kevin followed. Once all strapped in they took off to find the children and plumber in need. Ben kept his gaze forward in the copilot seat, Gwen and max looked at him worriedly. Ben closed his eyes, feeling out for his kids he found them; they were a good three day travel away. Ben frowned again his hands gripping the edge of the chair until his knuckles turned white. Gwen was busy accessing the mana channel trying to reach out for her grandmother, hoping she could get to the children before they could. As Gwen focused on her task she had yet to realize her own cousins mana surging slightly. They all sat in silence for hours until Gwen decided to break it.

"Ben?" Gwen called out to her cousin. Ben twitched a bit his eyes glanced to the side. Gwen continued "They're fine Ben, I contacted Grandma Verdona. She already found them and is bringing them to us ok?" Not even a minute later did the Anodite appear in the control center with the escape pod in her tendrils of hair and the magister in her arms. Kevin put the ship on auto pilot heading to earth; he turned around to face the others. Ben leapt up jumping into his grandmother's arms after she put the magister and the pod down, Verdona returned the hug smiling.

"Hello to you too kiddo" she let go of her grandson to open the pod she had set down next to her. Ben rushed to look inside, the children were sleeping soundly inside, and Ben smiled. Gwen brought out a blow up mattress, and placed it in the center of the room. Ben brought out the children one by one, as Max and Kevin tried to wake up the magister. Verdona began to talk to Gwen. "Why hello Gwen, how have you been dear?" Gwen began to talk to her grandmother as Ben kneeled down next to his children. There were seven in all, four boys and three girls, each had either blue or red hair except one boy had purple hair, from Big Chill no doubt. Ben closed his eyes as he felt their energies, the one on the far right, he had long shoulder length red hair and he was bigger than the rest, _Rage, that's his name._ Ben thought to himself as he opened his eyes brushing his hair from his eyes as he leaned over to kiss his son on the forehead, the one next to him was a girl with blue hair flowing down to her waist, _Renee, that's her name._ Ben smiled down kissing her as well. The next two girls were holding hands facing together, the one on the left had sky blue hair that ended mid-back, _Snow,_ and the one on the right had dark blue shoulder length hair _and Winter_, Ben kissed them both and scooted over. The next boy had orange-red short hair that stuck up in odd directions, _Levi. _To his right was a boy with purple shaggy short hair (styled similar to Ben's when he was 10) _Nio._ Last on the far right was a smaller boy with sky blue hair swept over one of his eyes, _Sky, he was the one that wanted to stay, and I told him to go. He's still the smallest. _ Ben smiled as he kissed the rest of them one by one then got up to walk over to Kevin and Max where a now awake magister was trying to gather his wits.

"Look, I don't know _who_ did it. But I did get a glimpse of him. He looked a lot like the one you described that worked for Vilgax. I'm not entirely sure it was him but there were similarities." The magister said as he shook his head looking down. Max put his hand on the Pisccis Volanns' shoulder reassuringly. Ben closed his eyes, somehow Vilgax had found out he had kids and try to attack them. His brow furrowed as he tightened his fists, his shoulders shaking in anger, tears began to run down his face. Kevin saw and rushed over to him, put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Gwen saw what was happening, she too rushed over and Ben collapsed in her arms, clinging to her as he cried. Verdona walked over to the magister and teleported him away, disappearing then reappearing next to Max as she looked sadly at her grandchildren.

"Ben let's get everyone back to Earth, we'll focus on Vilgax after that ok?" Max said, Verdona put a hand on her love's shoulder and smiled towards the teens. Ben nodded, wiping his eyes as he stood up.

"Mommy?" Everyone turned to look at the mattress to see the kids waking up, Sky, the smallest one was up and looked at Ben with wide pale blue eyes, the rest were yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Sky got up and ran, jumping onto Ben who caught him smiling hugging the boy. The rest of the kids soon got up and walked over to Ben, who put Sky down and kneeled down opening his arms as his children ran into them hugging their mother.

"I'm so happy your all safe" Ben said to them, which earned him a jumbled bunch of words, each one of them trying to talk to him at the same time, this caused the Omnitrix bearer to laugh. "Okay okay, one at a time please" this caused the children to calm down; they all looked at each other almost as if trying to decide who would go first. Everyone looked at Rage, the red haired and eyed boy, who seemed to be the leader at the time. He looked up at Ben innocently with wide eyes then smiled softly.

"We're happy to meet you finally Mom." After rage finished everyone began talking again. Ben smiled as he got up and held up one finger bringing it to his lips, making a 'shh' noise. They all quieted, this caused Verdona, Max and Gwen to laugh, and Kevin smiled at the scene. _They are all beautiful; they come from Ben, so of course they'd be. _Kevin thought as he gazed at Ben longingly. Ben smiled down at his children, trying to decipher the jumble of words each tried to convey at the same time. _They are so excited. I'm glad that they are so happy to see me. _He thought gladly.

It was quite a funny site to see, seven children, all resembling their father in some way jumping up at him, talking at him with wide smiles, eyes sparkling with glee. Verdona was giggling slightly, Max watched amused and Gwen had a dreamy expression on her face. Kevin smiled and turned to take back the controls and guide them to earth. Nio jumped up higher than the rest, his large purple wings (necrofriggian) showed themselves and he flew face to face with Ben.

"Mom?" everyone got quite as Nio talked, his brothers and sisters looking at him. "Can we go home with you now?" Ben's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Yes! Yes of course, if that's what you all want?" Ben looked down at the other children, they all smiled widely nodding. Ben just pulled them all into a hug laughing. Max had walked away to tell his son and daughter-in-law that the children would be arriving much sooner than expected so they could get the two guest rooms in order for them. Ben brought out the many bags of clothes he had letting his kids pick out what they wanted to wear. They went through the bags throwing clothes on the floor, they soon began stripping Verdona laughed as Ben lead them to a separate room to change, soon they all came out one by one. Rage was wearing a black jean jacket with a dark blue shirt that had a band logo on it along with dark blue baggy jeans and black converse. Renee wore a purple half-sleeved shirt and a black flowing knee-length skirt and black flats. Winter wore a white dress with a forest green sweater and matching flats. Snow wore a similar outfit but her dress was dark green and her sweater was white. Levi wore a long sleeve black shirt with blue stripes and dark green khaki shorts and Nike shoes. Nio wore a plain blue shirt and light blue jeans with converse. Sky had picked out a white shirt, a yellow button down shirt which wasn't buttoned and blue jeans. Gwen cooed over Winter and Snow, for they had chosen outfits she herself had picked. Ben smiled as his hybrid children ran towards him jumping onto him, all trying to hug him at once. Max walked back in.

"Sandra and Carl are getting their rooms ready. The boys will have to share a room and the girls will have to share their own as well" Ben nodded at his grandfather, the kids jumping off of him and onto Max. The now great-grandfather laughed as he fell to the floor from the weight. Ben and Gwen smiled at the scene.

"Well that's my queue to leave" Verdona spoke up smiling. Gwen smiled as Ben got up hugging his grandmother once again before letting go and looking at her in the eye. "See you later Kiddo" Verdona said looking down at him before she disappeared, teleporting home.

Ok so that's it for part 3! In the next part I'm hoping to do a fighting scene, beware though, angst is coming up soon. It's going to be sad, but it's what I have in my head. Hopefully I can update my other stories too during winter break.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about a week since the necrofriggian hybrid children moved into the Tennyson home, and the team had yet to track down Vilgax or his lackey. Ben was frustrated; he wanted them turned in, away from his kids. Kevin seemed to work harder than anyone else though, harder than Gwen. Today they headed out to investigate a lead on someone who knew Vilgax's where-a-bouts. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse, Ben turned into Big Chill to phase through the walls and scope out the building. Ben returned turning back into a human.

"There are a few aliens in there, not many. I'm not sure which one would know what we are looking for" Ben said. Gwen thought for a moment, Kevin just glared in the building's direction.

"Then we take them all down" Kevin said, Gwen nodded, putting up a barrier so no one could get out. With that the trio stormed in, this caught the group of aliens off guard. Kevin absorbed the metal in his gauntlet hitting the biggest guy he saw, Ben slammed down on the Omnitrix turning into Terraspin. Gwen was deflecting attacks as Ben blew them away, knocking 3 of them through the wall and into Gwen's barrier causing them to black out, Gwen quickly tied them in a rope of mana. Kevin was in a wrestling match with a cyborg and Ben took down Seven Seven as Gwen binded him as well. Kevin finally managed to pin the metal creature down for Gwen to get him as well. Kevin brushed off his hands smirking as his armor dissipated. Gwen brought the aliens together as everyone waited for them to awake.

The aliens began to squirm as they woke up trying to break free, but to no avail. Instead they looked up at their captors; Kevin cracked his knuckles as the cousins glared their way.

"Spill" Kevin said as he lifted one of them up by their shirt glaring menacingly. The aliens weren't responding the way they had hoped, so Kevin dragged one away to begin an interrogation. All to soon blood curdling screams were heard, pounding, and begging. There was silence as the alien was dragged back unconscious. Kevin made his way down the line, beating each one of them to a bloody pulp. Soon they three waited for them to wake up again. Kevin repeated this process until he got to the last one.

"I give up! I'll tell you anything!" He cried shaking as the others glared his way, Kevin was smirking viciously. Ben stepped closer kneeling down as he glared at him.

"Where. Is. Vilgax?" Ben punctuated each word practically growling at the alien. Kevin thought he almost saw Ben's eyes glow for a second, but he just brushed it off, Ben wasn't an Anodite, and Gwen was.

"He-he's hiding out on Neptune!" Ben quickly got up and ran to the car, Kevin and Gwen following. They speed of to Ben's house to get supplies. Max was there waiting for them, he stood at the front of the door arms crossed over his chest. The plumbers had apparently cleaned up their mess and reported to him. Max wasn't happy with his grandchildren at all.

"Ben" Max started out, Ben just ran right by him, this caused everyone a shock, Ben always listened to his grandfather, but here he was going right by him. Gwen stopped by Max looking at him neutrally, and then both she and Kevin walked in to see Verdona trying to talk to Ben.

"Grandma, move. I tell my kids I'm going to be gone for a few days." Ben glared shoulder. Ben tried to shake her off, Max walked in slamming the door closed. This caused Ben to look at the front door.

"They aren't here Ben, Sandra and Carl took them to the park. We need to talk about what happened today." Max said calmly looking at Ben. Ben's eye twitched as he looked back at his Grandmother, who smiled sadly at him. Ben jerked his shoulder away and walked in the middle of everyone, glaring pointedly at Max.

"Talk about what Grandpa? That my kids were almost _killed_? Or the fact that the plumbers aren't doing _anything_ about it?! No one has tried to help us so we are taking care of it. Damn it! Vilgax needs to pay for it! What if he does it to someone else? They are only _kids!_" Ben yelled throwing his hands in the air. Max was taken back, Ben had _never_ yelled at him before. Verdona frowned and approached Ben.

"We understand that Ben, but that isn't _your_ job" Ben's eyes flashed green, no one else saw but Verdona whose eyes widened in shock.

"Ben she's right" Max tried to say, Ben turned to him glaring. This caused Max to sigh sadly. "Look Ben, we are trying to find him-"

"He's at Neptune!" Ben yelled getting into his face. Max backed up, they already found Vilgax? "And we are going to get him. I'm not going to do anything but _turn him in_! The plumbers can do whatever they want with him after that!" Max was surprised, Ben wasn't going to kill Vilgax? Just turn him in, Max was not expecting that. "What did you think I was going to do? _Kill him_? I may want revenge but my kids are more important! I can't believe- You thought I was going to-?!" Ben clenched his fists to his sides shaking. He walked out the door, Kevin ran after him. Ben was leaning against the car shaking, Kevin pulled him into a hug, Ben just buried his face into his friend's shirt trying to calm down.

Gwen looked at her Grandparents sadly.

"You two thought he was going to kill him? I can't believe you thought that Ben would do that! It's _Ben_ we are talking about." Verdona looked at Max smugly.

"Told you so." Gwen looked confused at the Anodite. "I told Max he wouldn't. He has an Anodite personality, we get back at people but we don't kill them! We make their lives miserable!" Verdona chirped happily, Max smiled relieved. Gwen just gawked at her grandparents, were they serious.

"What on earth are you two going on about?" Gwen asked, on hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose, Verdona giggled and Max smiled.

"Well Maxi here thought Ben would have really killed Vilgax, said he would've if he was Ben. But I told him he wouldn't; he has a true Anodite spirit! When I fought you I could tell. You may have the spark kiddo but he had the spirit!" Verdona giggled. "So I told Maxi this and told him that he wouldn't kill big bad Vilgax, he doesn't need to! He'd hurt his pride, make him miserable! Looks like I was right!" Verdona said in a sing song voice. Gwen just shook her head and smiled and walked out the door.

Gwen walked out to see Ben and Kevin already in the car, ready to go. She joined them and they went off to the Rustbucket III. They hurried inside, Kevin started the engines as Gwen and Ben took their places.

"Ben did you call them?" Ben looked down.

"Yeah, but no one answered so I left them a message. So lets hurry and get this over with before they notice we're gone!" Kevin smirked at Ben before they went top speed straight to Neptune.

It took them a few hours to get there; they landed and got out, heading towards the large base on the planet. Ben began to run Kevin and Gwen following. Ben had that bad feeling again in his gut, he didn't know why but he could've sworn he felt his parents' and kids' energy here. They broke inside, Vilgax was waiting for them. Vilgax's lackey was had a chain in his hand, this connected to nine people, all in space suites, they were Ben's parents and the hybrid Necrofriggian children. Ben was furious, he saw Vilgax's smug look it made his blood boil.

"You let them go Vilgax!" the alien just chuckled at Ben.

"And why would I do that Tennyson?" Ben glared.

"So I'll go easy one you" Ben retaliated angry, he was shaking, trying to contain himself. Before he knew it Vilgax shot a beam at Kevin and Gwen, Gwen had put up a shield protecting herself but Kevin had gotten hit. Luckily for him he had absorbed the tanzanite from his gauntlet protecting himself and his suit. Now Ben was pissed he dialed up the Omnitrix, turning into Fast Track. "Oh man, I wanted Jetray" Ben sighed. He ran to Vilgax, punching him in his chest, knocking the beast down onto his ass. Vilgax growled getting back up trying to get a hit in, Ben was far too fast, he was so mad, all he saw was red. He was hitting Vilgax left and right, the larger alien didn't have time to retaliate.

As Ben took on Vilgax, Gwen and Kevin took on the lackey it was hard, Kevin couldn't get through, he kept getting shot as Gwen couldn't move, holding up her shield to avoid the beams of energy headed her way, they couldn't get close. Levi jumped onto the alien, grabbing his arm, breathing out ice freezing the beams. Kevin caught on as Gwen rushed to save the family; Levi got thrown off as before Kevin would get there his helmet cracking. Kevin got the lackey, pinned him down. Gwen saw Levi and tried to put a shield over the boy's helmet but Vilgax had somehow over thrown Ben and rushed to the boy pulling the helmet off smirking. Ben opened his eyes to see Levi gasping trying to breathe, he snapped. Waves of green mana rolled off of him in waves wrapping around his unconscious son, encasing him in an oxygen filled barrier. His eyes glowed, sparks of green energy around him as he stalked up to Vilgax. Gwen stared as did Kevin. Gwen snapped out of it as she moved her family into the RustBucket III. Kevin knocked out the alien he had pinned and dragged him into the ship locking him up tight.

Kevin went back out to grab Levi, the energy field following him into the ship. Ben was launching energy attacks at Vilgax, hitting the alien. That's when Kevin came out to watch, Vilgax in an attempt to distract Ben launched a beam at the Osmosian knocking the poor brute out. Whatever control Ben had left slipped away, his suit vanished as his body fazed into a full Anodite, his energy was green, his hair was much shorter than Verdona's and Gwen's, it looked like his own hair, only it went down to his shoulders and moved about in waves. Vilgax backed up, Ben hovered closer, tendrils of hair came out wrapping around the alien, almost squeezing the life out of him, until he passed out. Kevin had awoken; he walked up to Ben, hugging him from behind.

"Ben, calm down please. We _can't _lose you, come back to us. Come back to me Ben" Kevin whispered, Ben's body returned to normal before passing out. Kevin hoisted Ben over his shoulder and dragged Vilgax back to the ship.

Kevin dropped Vilgax as he entered, letting Gwen lock him up as he gently placed Ben down, all of his children, but one crowded around crying and hugging onto him. This woke Ben up, he smiled weakly as he held onto his kids. Kevin and Ben looked at Gwen as she waked over to them with Levi in her arms, laying limply. Gwen looked up, her tear stained face facing Ben, looking at him sadly. Ben burst into tears as he held his kids closer. A lone tear made its way down Kevin's face as Sandra cried into Carl's shoulder. Levi had died.

I know it's horrible! But it's what was stuck in my head! Sorry for the angst people.


	6. Chapter 6

When they had arrived home Max, Verdona, Ken and Gwen's parents awaited them at the plumber base on earth. Sandra and Carl waked out first, followed by the children, crying, running over to their grandparents. Max and Verdona saw that Levi was missing. Gwen, Ben, and Kevin came out last, Ben holding Levi with tears running down his face; both Gwen and Kevin had a hand on one of Ben's shoulders. Verdona's face fell, Ken rushing over to his sister as he took her into his arms as she cried. Kevin wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulder and brought him closer to his body. The teens made their way to Max and Verdona, Max began to cry and Verdona, if she was in her human form you would see tears on her face as well, instead you saw streaked of white energy flowing down her face. Ben approached Max and Verdona, the children crowding around them.

"Vilgax. He- He's in there. Just… Just take him…." Each paused was followed by a sniffle. "He…. He killed Levi" Ben brought Levi closer to his body and began sobbing; Kevin brought Ben into a hug, rubbing his back. Verdona went inside the ship taking out the prisoners and depositing them to the plumbers. The family made their way back to Bellwood, back to Ben's house.

Once home Ben laid Levi on the couch, he kneeled next to him; Kevin held Ben the entire time as Gwen tried to comfort the children. Max was on the phone, arranging a funeral as the rest of the family sat at the kitchen table all with glum faces.

"It's all my fault" Ben cried his face nuzzling deeper into Kevin's shirt. Kevin pulled Ben away looking into his toxic green eyes.

"Don't you dare say that! It wasn't you fault; it wasn't anyone's but Vilgax's. He's the one to blame not you." Kevin said sternly. Kevin brought Ben into an embrace, his own eyes starting to water. "Levi, he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. He loved you. That's why he did what he did. He saved you, he saved his brothers and sisters, he saved us all Ben. I know that it hurts, but you have other kids that still _need you _Ben." Kevin whispered, he voice begging to get quieter, meeker. "Ben _I_ need you." Ben almost didn't catch it, when Kevin had finished Ben had closed his eyes, crying himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry my last chapter was so short! This one will be longer, promise!

It's been about two weeks since Levi's funeral. The kids had begun to act normal again; Sky still had nightmares though, so he often slept with Ben. Ben was depressed still, he spent more and more time in his room, Kevin, in more than one occasion had to drag the boy out, taking him and the kids to the mall or park. Today Kevin was heading over to Ben's house with Gwen, they were going to take him to Mr. Smoothie as Carl and Sandra took the kids on a week trip to an amusement park.

When Kevin pulled up he honked his horn, signaling Ben that they were outside. Ben walked outside, locking the door and got in the car. The drive to Mr. Smoothie was quick and quiet. Gwen got out to get them some smoothies as Kevin and Ben stayed by the car, Ben was sitting on the hood, and Kevin was leaning on it next to Ben. Gwen got back, handing each one of them a cup. She looked over at her cousin.

"Ben, I think we need to talk." Ben looked down and Kevin put his hand on his shoulder.

"What about, Gwen?" Ben asked looking in her direction, his eyes were dull, and they lacked their usual spark. Gwen sighed and smiled sadly at her cousin.

"When did you get Anodite powers?" Gwen asked curious and slightly jealous. Ben frowned, _At least she isn't making me talk about Levi, I think I'd just start crying if she did_ Ben thought.

"The summer I got the Omnitrix, but I never used it. Magic was _your_ think not mine. I learned to control it just so I wouldn't have to use it, so you could be the only one with that gift." Gwen frowned. "I knew you would've been upset, not only did I have the Omnitrix, but the ability to use mana too, if you had known then it would have crushed you_. _I know it would have, I mean remember when you were Lucky Girl? You freaked out when I tried to help you." Gwen remembered she _did_ freak out. Hell she complained all the time that Ben did things she _couldn't_.

"I'm so sorry Ben, I didn't know." She smiled at her cousin. "Hey we can spar each other now! Since we both can use mana we can train together to get stronger with it!" Gwen said enthusiastically. "I can teach you all the spells I know too!" she added. Ben smiled at her nodding. Kevin grinned, he was happy to see Ben smile again, even if it was just a small one. He ruffled his friend's hair playfully and got a giggle in return.

"Oh my God! Is that Ben Tennyson?!" "It is!" the group heard the fans begin to yell and swarm, Kevin pushed Gwen and Ben in the car before anyone got too close and sped off in the direction of Ben's house. Gwen leaned back aganst her seat, Ben sighed and Kevin began to mumble. Once they got there the three teens decided a movie marathon was in order.

"We should watch the Notebook!" Gwen said as she sat on the recliner. Kevin made a gagging noise, rolling his eyes.

"No way! We should watch Day of the Dead!" Kevin said, well this started an argument. Ben laughed as his German Shepard came up to Ben, putting his head on his lap. Ben pet Kai's head smiling down at him and scratching him behind the ears. The large dog then laid down at Ben's feet.

"What do you think Ben?" Gwen asked looking at her cousin. Ben thought for a moment.

"How about both? We each should get to pick out a movie each and watch them all." Ben said smiling slightly, Gwen smiled back nodding in agreement as Kevin just huffed telling Gwen to put in her movie first so it could be done and over with as he got up to make some popcorn and bring out chips. Ben looked at Gwen. "All you two do is fight, how do you make your relationship work like that?" Ben asked. Gwen stared at Ben shocked.

"Ben, me and Kevin broke up a while ago. Didn't you know that?" She asked her cousin. Ben's eyes widened in shock, he stared at Gwen hoping for an explanation. She smiled at him. "All we did was fight Ben. That and we both liked someone else. I tried to get over that someone by trying to be with Kevin. And Kevin? I guess I kind of reminded him of the person he liked. It's okay though, we both used each other for similar reasons. That and we are better as friends instead of anything else." Gwen smiled at Ben who looked at her for a bit more before nodding understanding. Ben put the disk in the DVD player and Kevin came back with snacks and drinks. Ben pressed play and the movie started.

Around half way through the movie Kevin fell asleep. Both Gwen and Ben were getting into the movie. Ben had to admit, he liked it. Once the movie was over Ben began poking Kevin as Gwen got up to refill the popcorn.

"Kevin, wake up" Ben whined still poking the Osmosian on the face, Kevin just mumbled something and grabbed Ben around the waist, pulling him into a hug. Ben blushed, his face in the older boy's chest. Ben looked up and tried to push himself up only to be held tighter. Ben began to squirm, that's when Gwen walked in. As soon as she saw the scene she began laughing loudly, causing Kevin to finally wake up and look down. Kevin blushed slightly as he looked down at Ben, their faces only a few inches apart. Ben gulped as his heart began to race, was it him or was Kevin's face getting closer. Gwen's couch snapped them both out of it as Kevin let Ben go and Ben scurried away to change the disk. Once the disk was changed and the snacks refilled everyone sat down to watch the zombie movie.

Throughout the entire movie Ben and Kevin kept looking at the other, neither caught each other, but Gwen sure did. She smiled sadly at the thought of Ben liking Kevin, but she wanted her cousin to be happy. And right now it seemed like Kevin was the only one able to do that. Right then and there she decided to get them together before the week was over. One particularly scary part came on causing Gwen to scream and for Ben and Kevin to laugh at her. Soon the movie was over much to Gwen's delight. The next movie was for Ben to decide, then the trio would go out to the mall, Ben got up, scanning the shelves of movies, looking for one to watch, he chose Prometheus.

The movie began and Gwen found herself liking the story line. Kevin had never seen this movie so he watched it intensely and Ben watched the movie with mild amusement. It had gotten to the point where the heroine had found out she was pregnant and went into the medical tube to have surgery. Gwen cringed at the gore, Kevin saw the octopus like creature and looked at it in mild discus, and Ben stuck his tongue out making a 'bleh' noise. The movie soon ended, Gwen was confused (She had never seen any of the Alien movies), Kevin smirked and Ben yawned and cleaned up the mess they made.

Kevin stood up stretching his arms above his head as Ben walked in, causing the young teen to eye up his friend and blush before turning his head away. Gwen smiled as she grabbed Ben's hand and led him outside, Kevin following.

The teens arrived to the mall, Gwen grabbed Ben pulling him along with her, and Kevin followed behind them. Every clothes store she went into she made Ben try on form fitting clothing, many of which made Kevin drool slightly. She even got herself an outfit to match one of the ones Ben had gotten. Later they went into a jewelry store, Kevin went off somewhere on his own as Ben and Gwen looked at the many assorted necklaces and bracelets. Gwen bought a charm bracelet for both her and Ben and got them matching campers to signify their summer trip six years ago. Ben had bought Gwen a Celtic cross with pink gems charm, and Gwen bought Ben a German Shepard charm. They put their bracelets on and waited for Kevin. Kevin came to the front of the store holding a small bag and they went to the next store.

Gwen saw a photo booth nearby and insisted that they all get pictures together. The first one they were all smiling, the second one Kevin gave Ben a noogie as Gwen laughed, the third one Ben and Gwen used the puppy dog pout on Kevin who looked confused and blushed, in the fourth and final one Gwen got out of the both and Kevin and Ben looked at each other blushing. The pictures printed out, they all got one strip of pictures.

Gwen once again pulled Ben along and into Spencer's, Gwen was looking at the hats as Ben went over to look at the body jewelry, he never told anyone this but seven months ago he got his navel pierced, he saw an emerald jewel belly button ring and secretly bought it, putting it in his other bag to hide it. He then walked over to see Kevin looking at the band shirts. Gwen went over not long after with a new bag. With everyone done shopping they soon left the mall and headed to Burger shack to get something to eat. Once arriving they teens sat in their normal booth each ordering what they normally get.

"So Ben, you have fun today?" Gwen asked lightly elbowing her cousin Ben just smiled and nodded. "Good!" she replied. "Do you think it'd be okay if I stayed the night at your house Ben? We haven't slept over each other's house in a long time." Gwen smiled at her cousin.

"I don't see why not" Ben said, eyeing his cousin. Gwen giggled then texted her mom, asking if it was ok for her to spend the night. She got an almost immediate reply saying yes, Gwen internally smirked. Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked at Gwen suspiciously, she was up to something.


	8. Chapter 8

I so have writer's block with my other stories, this one seems to be the only with flow right now :/. Oh well I'll get out of it sooner or later, hopefully writing this story will help a bit more XD. Who knows? Oh well the story begin! Enjoy!

Ben and Gwen sat in the living room; Ben was getting up to pull out the bed from the couch as Gwen got pillows and blankets. Ben wore green silk sleep pants with a long-sleeve black shirt, Gwen wore pink fuzzy sleep pants and a pink tank top, her hair was down for the night. Once the pull out bed was set up the cousins sat down on it turning on the TV to watch Charmed. Gwen looked at Ben.

"So Ben, you have to tell me. Do you like Kevin" Gwen asked seemingly out of no were. Ben Blushed deeply as he began to sputter out utter nonsense causing Gwen to laugh, she put her hand on her cousin's shoulder and Ben stopped and looked at her. He blushed a deeper shade of red and looked down, muttering something. "What? Ben I didn't hear you" Gwen said looking at Ben. Ben took a deep breath.

"How did you know?" Ben said, looking up at Gwen, his eyes began tearing up. Gwen hugged Ben; she hadn't meant to upset the poor boy. Ben hugged her back.

"Since when?" was her next question, Ben closed his eyes before opening them again and pulled away looking at his cousin.

"Since I was 10. I never meant to, I didn't even know it then. And when he turned into that _thing_ because of me it hurt Gwen it hurt so much. He denied my help and tried to kill me, yet I couldn't stop, I always cared Gwen. God it hurts, it always hurts Gwen." Ben began to cry. "I love him so much but all I've ever done was hurt him!" Gwen looked sadly at her cousin hugging him again as he cried. "You have no idea how much it hurt then Gwen, how much it _still _hurts." Gwen began to stroke his hair waiting for him to stop crying, knowing he needed to let it out, he had been through so much, even a hero needed to cry sometimes.

"It was never you fault Ben; not the first time, not any of the times he mutated. He did it to himself and the last two times he did it to protect _you_ Ben" Gwen said quietly. Ben stopped crying and pulled away to wipe away the tears.

"S-so he _doesn't_ hate me?" he asked. Gwen looked at Ben shocked, then she began to laugh, Ben pouted at her.

"OH! _God_ no Ben, he doesn't hate you! I can't believe you thought that!" She continued laughing; soon Ben began to laugh with her. She stopped laughing and so did Ben. "It's good to hear you laugh again Ben" Gwen said, Ben smiled slightly as he nodded. "Look Ben about Levi" Ben turned his head away from Gwen. "I know you don't want to talk about it, let alone cry but you can tell me Ben, you don't have to be strong around me or Kevin" Ben's eyes teared up again, he dove in his cousin's arms sobbing.

"Why Gwen? Why did he kill him? He was only a child!" Ben wept into Gwen's arms, Gwen held her cousin close.

"Because he is a sick evil being Ben. He'd do anything to hurt people. He doesn't care who is hurt as long as he does it." Gwen said trying to comfort her cousin. After a while Ben calmed down and pulled away.

"Thanks Gwen, I do feel better now" Ben smiled, Gwen smiled back at Ben. "So I flinched. "I told you now you gotta tell me!" Ben sang. Gwen smiled before leaning up and kissed Ben on his cheek.

"You!" Gwen said. Ben looked at her shocked. "Don't worry! I'll get over it sooner or later." She winked at Ben. Ben smiled at Gwen.

"What do you think about Cooper?" Gwen blushed, and Ben giggled.

"What about him?" Gwen looked at Ben embarrassed.

"Why not trying to go out with him? It's so obvious he likes you. So why not give him a chance?" Ben asked. Gwen looked away, blushing before turning back to her cousin.

"He's younger than me!" Gwen yelled.

"So?" Ben cocked his head to the side. Gwen stuttered.

"It's weird" Gwen retaliated.

"Why?" Now Ben was annoying Gwen.

"Because!" Gwen crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Ben.

"Cuz why?" Ben said smirking. Gwen's eye twitched. She let out a frustrated sigh glaring at Ben. "I don't get the problem Gwen; you could come up with a million reasons to _not_ go out with him. But I could give you a million on why you _should _just_ try._" Ben said smugly as Gwen just threw herself backwards her head landing on the pillow.

"_Okay_ I get it Ben. I'll _try._" Gwen finally said, Ben smiled happy he won then turned off the lights so they could get some sleep. Who knew what tomorrow would bring?


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! Finals are over! Now I might have time to update other storied and work on my art! I've just realized how epically short my chapters are. Sorry for that! Let's see if I can't fix it? Ok so here we go.**

_ "K-Kevin!" Ben moaned out as the Osmosian suckled on his pert nipple, playing with its twin in his fingers. Kevin pulled away to kiss Ben, moving his hand down to play with the younger's growing erection. Kevin smirked as Ben pulled away moaning out, shaking slightly. The brute grabbed the lube sitting at the end table next to his bed, coating his fingers in the slippery substance. He leaned down, crushing his lips against Ben's as he traced the brunette's virgin entrance. Ben whimpered as Kevin slowly entered him with one finger, the Osmosian opening his lover's mouth and sliding his tongue against Ben's. Kevin curled his finger inside Ben, causing the boy to arch up against him, his erection brushing against his own. Kevin added a second finger; this caused Ben to moan in Kevin's mouth, bucking slightly. Kevin began thrusting his fingers in and out, slightly scissoring them, trying to stretch his smaller lover. Kevin pulled away from Ben's lips in favor of sucking his partner's neck, nipping slightly. Ben moaned loudly, grabbing onto his shoulders as Kevin added a third finger, still hitting his prostate. "Oh god! K-ah-Kevin!" Ben moaned as his head lolled to the side, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. The Osmosian smirked at he watched Ben writhe beneath him, with one sharp thrust of his fingers the younger arched moaning loudly. Deciding Ben was stretched enough Kevin pulled out his fingers, only to have Ben whine. Kevin slicked up his cock and aligned it to Ben's quivering entrance. Slowly Kevin eased his way inside his lovers tight cavern, groaning once he was buried to the hilt._

_ "Ben-"_

Kevin sat up straight in his bed panting, looking around he saw that his covers had been kicked off his bed and his pillows had somehow ended on the opposite side of his ben. Or was he the one laying upside down, he didn't quite know, or care. That dream had been his most vivid yet. Glancing down Kevin saw that his dick had quite liked the wet dream he just had. Sighing he sat up against the wall and pulled down the front of his sleep pants revealing his straining erection. Kevin gripped his prick slowly stroking it as he closed his eyes, imagining that Ben was sucking him off, his hair plastered to his face from sweat, those big toxic green eyes gazing at him lustily as he barely fit the large dick in his mouth sucking eagerly. Kevin bit his lip as he imagined that head moving up and down along his shaft, moaning around it. Kevin's hand sped up, he was so close. Then he imagined Ben fingering himself with his cock in his mouth that threw Kevin over the edge. Kevin regrettably opened his eyes, wiping his hand on his sheets before getting up to take a shower.

_Kevin was sitting in a nursery in a rocking chair; he was holding a bundle wrapped up in a blanket. He smiled sweetly down as the bundle made cooing noises. Gwen walked up behind them and smiled down at the baby that looked just like his father._

_ "He's beautiful" She whispered. _

_ "Just like his mom" Kevin replied, never taking his eyes off of his son. Kevin got up and placed the infant in his crib, kissing his forehead. _

Ben woke up, slowly sitting up he rubbed his eyes. He sighed sadly as he looked down at his sleeping cousin. Ben finally got up walking up the stairs and into his room, he changed into his usual black shirt and jacket but today he wore his blue skin-tight skinny jeans. After getting dressed Ben sat on his bed, tears made their way down his face as he silently cried. _That vision again, Gwen says she not with him, but they have a future together. I just don't get it. I love him so much all I want if for him to be happy, but why does it have to hurt this much? _Ben clutched his chest and wiped his eyes, getting back up and heading downstairs. By the time Ben had made it down stairs Gwen had already gotten dressed and was at the table eating cereal. Gwen saw Ben's eyes were red and puffy, frowning she got up to comfort him. Ben flinched back from her touch, the hurt in her eyes was evident and Ben's bangs covered his.

"What's wrong Ben?" Ben looked up, he was crying again, Gwen pulled him into a hug, and Ben took a shaky breath.

"I keep seeing this, this _vision_" Ben said finally, Gwen looked at her cousin curious. "It's always the same. Kevin- he. He's holding a baby as he sits on a rocking chair in a nursery. Then you come up behind him, smiling. You say the baby is beautiful, and Kevin agrees, saying he looks just like his _mother_. The baby looks just like it's mother Gwen! It has to be you!" Ben starts crying again as Gwen holds her cousin.

"I don't like Kevin, Ben. And you don't know that the baby is even his! It could be his cousin's or something! Ben look at me will you?" Gwen said worried. Ben looked up at his cousin, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"So then why do I keep seeing it?! It already hurts so much! I don't know how much more I can take Gwen! It's barely been two months since Levi died! And I have to deal with the reality that me and Kevin will _never_ happen! You don't know how much it hurts Gwen! Seeing him every day, knowing if he found out he'd never want to see me again!" Ben pulled away shaking his head. "Levi he's dead, never coming back, my _son_ is dead! What if it happens again, what if I can't save you or Kevin? What if my kids get put into another situation like that?!" Ben was yelling his hands covering his ears as he shook. Gwen's hands were covering her mouth, she was crying, Ben was in so much pain and she could do _nothing_ to help him. "I don't want it to hurt anymore! I want everything to be ok again!" Ben's eyes were glowing, his body flashing back and forth between human and Anodite; he couldn't control himself at all. Gwen was dialing up Kevin as Ben sobbed. Kevin answered.

"Kevin you need to get here _now_!" Gwen yelled. Ben's energy was making everything in the room move and crash together.

When Kevin heard Gwen, the noise in the back ground and what he thought was Ben crying, he jumped in his car and speed to the house. Once he got there the windows glowed green _This can't be good_ he thought. He rushed in, he saw Ben in the center his body switching in between his Anodite and human forms. Gwen had made a shield around herself, Ben's energy almost took Kevin away before he absorbed the metal on his gauntlet. Kevin walked over to join Gwen, he looked over at her, she had tears running down her eyes.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, Gwen looked at him, her eyes showing, fear, sorrow.

"He keeps having visions of you and me!" She shook her head and looked at Ben, his body seemed to stay in Anodite form longer now before switching to human again. "He see's you and a baby, he thinks it's _ours_. He's hurting so _much_ Kevin. He just lost Levi, and all he can think about is that he could lose someone else!" She looked back at Kevin. "Especially you Kevin" She finished. Kevin looked at Ben, he walked away from Gwen and towards Ben, who was now beginning to hover above the ground.

"BEN!" Kevin shouted as he walked closer, Ben started shaking his head again, the wisps of mana getting stronger. Kevin had to regain his ground before moving closer again. "Ben! Please stop!" Kevin pleaded, one of his arms shielding his eyes. Ben curled up in a ball, still hovering and his body still switching forms crying. Kevin reached a hand out, slowly making his way to the weeping boy. Ben didn't notice, he was too lost in himself. _Kevin can't be here, he doesn't care, why am I even here still? It hurts so much I just want it to stop. Please make it stop._ Ben thought. Kevin was getting closer, Gwen was crying as she tried to contact her grandmother. Kevin was right in front of Ben, he grabbed the brunette's forearms and brought them down, this got Ben looking at Kevin. "Ben, calm down, please. I can't lose you" Kevin whispered. He wasn't sure if Ben had herd him or not, but all at once everything stopped and Ben passed out into Kevin's arms. Kevin held him close, before picking him up and taking him to his room. Even then, he sat down on the computer chair, holding his hero's hand.

Gwen was still silently crying, her cousin was hurting and she didn't know what to do about it. She was still trying to contact Verdona. She had finally reached through, and the Anodite was on her way. All Gwen could do now was wait.

Kevin watched Ben closely as he slept; just thinking about how much pain he was in made the Osmosian's heart hurt. Kevin caressed thee hand he was holding with his thumb. He begun to think about what Gwen had told him. _A vision? Of me and a baby? That doesn't make any sense, even so how could that have upset him so much? And how much has he been keeping to himself? I thought he was getting better. _Kevin sighed sadly, right after Levi had died Ben refused to eat, he stayed in his room until Kevin finally dragged him out, his kids finally getting the hero to eat and try. Kevin watched him all the time, how could have not _seen_ how much he was still hurting? _I don't get it, why?_

Gwen knocked on the door softly before coming in and gesturing for Kevin to come out. Kevin gave a look to Ben, kissed his hand then left, following Gwen to the living room. Once in the living room Kevin saw Ben and Gwen's grandmother in her human disguise, exactly the same as the last one she had.

"What's she doing here?" Kevin asked pointing at Verdona, who just laughed.

"Well I sure don't know! Gweny called me here so I rushed on over!" Verdona said, still laughing. Kevin shot a pointed look at Gwen, who sat down next to her grandmother, Kevin opted for the couch.

"Grandma Verdona, Ben, he has powers" Verdona laughed again.

"Well of course he does! He has the Omnitrix silly!" the Anodite cut her granddaughter off. Gwen still continued.

"That's not what I mean. Look he mad me and Kevin promise not to tell anyone, you mainly-" Kevin jumped up cutting her off.

"Gwen! We promised Ben!" Kevin glared. Gwen shook her head.

"That was before he lost control! He needs-" Kevin cut her off again.

"He _needs_ support right now! He just lost a kid Gwen! Of course he _upset_! He needs to know he can _trust_ us!" Kevin yelled at Gwenn throwing his arms in the air. Gwen stood up.

"And what if he hurts someone Kevin?! He's never forgive himself! He needs help to _control_ himself!" Gwen yelled back.

"And you think _she_ can help?! She'll probably take him away! He has kids _here_! How do you think he'll take being separated from them too?!" Kevin argued back, his hands clenched at his sides. Verdona was watching the two bickering teens amused.

"I know that Kevin! What is he hurts one of them?! I'm a afraid he'd-"

"Don't even say that!" Kevin turned around, "DON'T, Benji, he'd never do that!" Kevin put a hand on his face trying to calm down. "He's _stronger_ then that Gwen" He finished, sitting down. Gwen looked at him sadly.

"I don't want to believe it either Kevin, but he's in so much _pain_ right now." Gwen said trying to reason with him, Kevin just shook his head.

"No." was all he could say before he hunched down, head hanging as he closed his eyes.

"Kevin-" Gwen tried again.

"No Gwen!" He looked up at her. "He's hurt I know that but how the hell do you think that telling _her_ something we promised Ben that we'd never tell anyone?! How will that help?! It'll just make it worse!" Kevin said, angry. Verdona was very intrigued right now; just what were they talking about?

All the commotion in the living room woke Ben up, he groaned sitting up as he grabbed his head, man was it killing him. Then he remembered what happened. Ben looked down at the ground then he felt Verdona there. What was she doing here, did Gwen-? Jumping out of bed Ben rushed to the living room to see Kevin and Gwen arguing as Verdona watched amused. _Oh God did Gwen-?_

"Hiya Kiddo!" Verdona said drawing attention to the boy across the room. Ben waved and sat down on the couch his dog running at him and jumped up next to him, laying his head on his lap. Ben pet the dog as he looked at everyone in the room. Kevin sat down next to Ben, still glaring at Gwen.

"Ben" Gwen started out. "I'm sorry but" Ben's eyes widened in shock. "we have to tell Grandma, maybe she can help you" Gwen tried. Ben looked over at Verdona, she had a questioning look on her face, Ben's face fell.

"He doesn't have to tell anyone nothing!" Kevin said, putting his hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben looked up at Kevin, his eyes full of pain. Kevin looked at Ben sadly.

"So what's this all about kiddo?" Verdona asked Ben, he looked away then back at her, his eyes glowing green, he led a hand up covered with mana as he took a pillow from behind her and threw it against the door. Verdona smirked, so she did see Ben's eyes glow that day. "My goodness you've got the spark too huh?" she squealed jumping up from here seat. Gwen looked up at Verdona and pulled on her cape, she sat back down and looked at Gwen confused.

"He lost control Grandma, he went full Anodite, he couldn't stop himself at all. Kevin had to bring him back" Gwen said looking down at the floor. Verdona eyed the Osmosian then looked at Ben, she got took one of Ben's hands and pulled him up. She closed her eyes focusing. She felt Ben's power it was large, he was very strong, more then he let on. If he _really_ lost control this planet, Earth would've been gone. He was holding back, even though he lost it for a moment. She looked at Gwen and smiled, then back at Ben.

"Looks like I'll be staying here for a while then!" Ben's eyes widened as he looked at his grandmother. "I'm going to stay and help you Ben!" she chirped. Ben smiled sadly, Gwen and Kevin were confused. "Let's start right now!" She said dragging Ben out the door and into the sky, heading somewhere.

Kevin watched their retreating forms and slapped his head , then looked over at Gwen. "Are you kidding me?!" He yelled, he grabbed Gwen and went in the car hoping he could find the two.

Verdona was flying through the air, holding onto Ben's arm as he dragged him along giggling. Ben was shocked he was in the air being dragged around like a rag doll. "Lesson number one! Flying!" Verdona giggled as she let Ben go, soon he was falling to the ground Verdona following him. "Use your mana to keep yourself up" Verdona smiled, Ben was terrified but he tried to focus as he closed his eyes. Greene energy surrounded him as he began to slow down and all together stop falling, he was floating there. He looked over to Verdona, shocked then down at the city. He began flying around in circles, then he got higher and higher, zipping around as he laughed. "That it Kiddo! Trust your instincts!" She yelled, Ben flew back in front of her. "Now let's see how well you can fly! Race you!" She yelled taking off, Ben was on her heals laughing Ben sped up and passed Verdona eventually breaking the sound barrier.

"Have you found them?" Kevin asked Gwen. Gwen's eye twitched, as she tried to sense her cousin and grandmother.

"They are too fast Kevin, they're moving everywhere!" Gwen said annoyed "Turn here!" She yelled, Kevin turned quickly causing Gwen's face to hit the window. Kevin laughed. "Not funny!"

"Good Ben!" Verdona praised Ben. Ben smiled at his grandmother. She giggled before attacking, shedding her human skin. Ben avoided the attack and responded with one of his own before flying away. He was fast, faster than Verdona thought possible. He had more control then she thought, they finally landed in the desert. They began to spar, Verdona used her tendrils as spikes which Ben deflected firing rays in energy back at her missing once but hitting her the rest of the time.

"Damn it Gwen! Where are they?!" Kevin yelled.

"Turn here! They keep moving I told you- Oh wait they stopped!" Kevin sighed as Gwen smiled. "That way" She pointed towards the desert. "They seem to be fighting" Gwen whispered but Kevin heard it. He groaned at the thought.

Verdona was laughing loudly, once again sporting human skin, she was laying on the ground panting, they had been sparring for an hour. Ben was sitting up, leaning back on his arms panting as well.

The roar of an engine could be heard has Kevin pulled up, getting out and rushing to Ben. Gwen got out and walked over, looking at the two of them slightly annoyed. Verdona looked at her granddaughter.

"Ben's fine, he just has a lot of pent up energy" Verdona giggled as Kevin helped Ben to his feet. "We Anodite aren't meant to hold ourselves back like that!" Gwen looked at her wearily. "He's fine now! Though I do wish I could take the two of you back with me I suppose neither of you would come huh?" Gwen shook her head, Verdona looked expectantly at Ben. "You know Ben I could teach you more, so much more. You wouldn't have to hold yourself back anymore if you came with me" She added. Kevin stiffened up when Ben didn't answer. _If I went with grandma Verdona I wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone. Kevin could be happy for once, with Gwen. The kids, they, they might be able to come with me? _Ben thought. Kevin looked down at Ben. _He-he's actually thinking about going_ Kevin thought distressed. He tightened his grip on Ben, bringing him closer. Kevin brought Ben into a hug, resting his head down on the hero's shoulder, nuzzling his neck affectionately. Ben began to blush, what was Kevin doing? _He _couldn't_ want me to stay, could he?_ Ben's mind was racing and with each passing second the more he began to believe it was some cruel joke. Ben began to struggle, trying to break free. But Kevin wouldn't let him go, Ben started to cry, was Kevin trying to play with his feelings? Kevin felt his neck begin to get damp , he pulled his head up to look at Ben, why was he crying?

"Benji?" Kevin asked confused. Ben glared through his tears at Kevin.

"Why_?_ Why are you doing this?!" Ben began to yell his eyes glowing for a moment. Kevin's gaze hardened _He thinks I'm messing with him._ Kevin did the only thing he could think of; he brought himself closer and pressed his lips against Ben's. The hero's eyes widened. He began to try and push the brute away, still crying. Kevin held on as he moved his lips trying to show Ben he cared. Ben's resolve faltered and he began to melt into the kiss, letting Kevin take control. Kevin feeling Ben relax against him poured all of his feelings into this kiss, gently caressing Ben's lips with his own. When he pulled away Ben was still crying. "Why?" was all that the pour boy could say, even that was only a tiny whisper. Kevin hugged Ben close as he leaned down and placed his forehead against Ben's lovingly.

"Because Ben, I-I love you." Kevin whispered. Ben's eyes widened as a whole new set of tears made their way down his face. Kevin was about to pull away thinking he did something wrong until Ben grabbed his face, smiling through his tears.

"I never thought-. I'm so happy." Ben closed his eyes, and opened them and looked into Kevin's eyes. "I love you too! I have for so long now. I never, ever thought" Ben's voice trailed off until Kevin kissed Ben lovingly. Kevin pulled away to kiss his forehead. Both smiled at one another before kissing again, Ben wrapping his arms around Kevin as it began to passionate.

Verdona giggled and looked at Gwen. "I guess that's a 'no' then?" Gwen looked at her grandmother and nodded. The Anodite took off, leaving the trio alone.

Gwen walked up to the kissing couple and coughed a few time, startling the two out of the kiss. Gwen waved "I'm still here you know?" Ben blushed and buried his face into Kevin's black shirt, Kevin just smiled as he hugged the boy in his arms. _I guess birthday wishes really do come true._


	10. Chapter 10

"So do you think you could drop me off at my house?" Gwen asked. Kevin pulled away from Ben, except their hands were linked together.

"Sure, don't see why not." Kevin shrugged as he walked back over to the car, Ben right beside him. They all got in the car, once Kevin put the car in gear and sped off he grabbed Ben's hand again and held it until they reached Gwen's house. Gwen ran inside and Kevin took off, heading to Ben's house. Once there Kevin parked the car and looked over at Ben smiling. "Mind if I come in?" Ben shook his head as he went to the door, Kevin following him. Once inside Ben's German Shepard tackled Ben trying to lick his face, as Ben laughed.

"Down boy!" Ben laughed as his dog got down, wagging his tail. Ben knelt down to pet his head as Kevin made his way into the living room sitting on the couch. "Hey." Ben said as he walked over and sat down next to Kevin nervously. Kevin smiled and grabbed Ben, putting his arm around the smaller boy brining him close. Ben leaned on Kevin, placing a hand on his chest as he looked up blushing.

"What's up Ben?" Kevin asked worried as he looked down at Ben.

"W-what are we Kevin?" Ben asked, he needed reassurance, he didn't just want to assume that they were together because they kissed. And confessed. And kissed again. Kevin smiled at Ben.

"We are together Ben, now and forever. Call me what you want, Boyfriend or lover. As long as we are together I don't care what you all it." Kevin said, kissing Ben on the forehead, Ben blushed as he mumbled something then hid his face in Kevin's shirt. Kevin used his free hand to tip Ben's face up "What did you say Benji?" Kevin smiled. Ben averted his gaze to the side, then back at Kevin.

"I- uh. I said s-s-soul mate" Ben hid his face again. Kevin smiled widely, and pulled Ben in his lap so Ben would have to look at him. Ben was blushing and his toxic green eyes were wide.

"Yeah Ben, I am." Kevin nuzzled his neck causing Ben to put his arms around the ruffian's shoulders holding on. "I'm also your friend, your lover, your protector Ben, My Benji." Kevin said as he lifted his head smiling at Ben. He used one of his hands to grab Ben's head bringing it closer to his as he moved in, his other hand gripping the younger's hip. Ben closed his eyes as their lips met, moving in sync with one another. The tip of Kevin's tongue brushed against Ben's lip, which opened immediately. Kevin shoved his tongue in Ben's mouth sweeping it across the sweet cavern, Ben moaned quietly as Kevin's tongue brushed against his own, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine. Ben shyly pressed his tongue against his lovers, who responded by shoving his against Ben's. Soon their tongues began to dance around one another. The two pulled apart a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues together. Ben hugged Kevin, putting his face in the brute's shoulder; Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben smiling. "Ben?" the hero hummed in response. "I have to tell you something." Ben pulled away his worry stricken eyes searching Kevin's loving ones. Kevin caressed Ben's cheek reassuringly. "I've loved you since I was 11 Ben. Even though it never seemed like it, and we fought all the time. I loved you, and as sick and twisted as it sounds that's what fueled my anger. I loved you so _much_ and I thought you abandoned me. In my power crazed lust I wanted you to come back to me, but I was the one who hurt _you_. I never saw it until I finally let my anger go. Then I saw you again, that day. I'd be lying if I didn't say I still felt the same, even then." Kevin paused and kissed Ben on his forehead. "Then when I had my latest mutation, I kept trying to get away to _avoid _you. I know it didn't seem that way but I always _ran_. I never wanted to hurt you. All I've ever done, all I've ever wanted to do was to protect you." Kevin caressed Ben's face again. "I'd do it over a thousand times just to save you Ben, to know you'd be ok." Kevin finished. Ben was crying, he hugged Kevin.

"I've always loved you to Kev. All I did was hurt you though so how? How can you love someone like me?" Ben whispered as Kevin stroked his hair with one hand, the other still holding his hip. Kevin leaned his face over to Ben, kissing his cheek.

"Because Ben, your you." Kevin smiled as Ben pulled away, even though tears stained his face Kevin knew he was happy as he leaned in for another kiss. Neither of them noticed that where their hearts lie was a glowing light, Ben's green and Kevin's blue. The lights began to extent out and merge then slowly they faded away. The boy's laid their foreheads against one another smiling at each other. Finally they were together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so this is the next part! Hope you guys like it! Now that I'm free for a while I'm hoping I can update more, all stories included! Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!**

Ben was sitting on Kevin's lap; Kevin had his arms wrapped around Ben's waist, his head lying on the brunette's shoulder. Ben leaned his head on Kevin's as he smiled. Kevin nuzzled Ben's neck lovingly and began to kiss it. Ben giggled slightly.

"Kevin that tickles!" Ben said hugging Kevin, Kevin mumbled an apology and looked up at Ben. Ben leaned down sealing their lips. Kevin began to move his lips, licking the younger's lips seeking entrance. Ben made a slight purring noise in the back of his through before granting access. Their tongues began to dance around one another's, Ben whined slightly as Kevin pulled away, kissing at his neck again. The osmosian's pupils retracted, looking like the head of a pin, he opened his mouth and nipped at the flesh beneath his lips, he kept at each time adding slightly more pressure. Ben was biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning out. One of his eyes closed as the nips got harder. Soon they started to pinch, but it still felt good. "Kevin, w-what are you-? Ow!" Kevin pulled away his eyes wide. Ben put a hand up to his neck touching the area, he felt something wet, he pulled his hand away to see blood. Ben looked back at Kevin, he had some blood on his lips.

"Oh God, Benji I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Kevin kept looking at Ben's neck. He didn't know what came over him, all he knew was that he wanted to _mark_ Ben, to show everyone his was his only. Kevin licked his lips, _He tastes good_. Kevin shook his head. Ben looked at Kevin, Bringing one hand to his cheek and lifted his face so he could look the Osmosian in the eyes.

"Kev?" Ben cocked his head to the side, Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm so sorry Ben, I don't know what came over me, I just had this urge this feeling to mark you, so _everyone_ would know you where mine. I don't know where it came from, its so-" Ben smiled

"Osmosian?" Ben finished for him. Kevin's eyes widened.

"I was going to say animalistic. What do you mean?" Kevin was confused. Ben blushed and stretched his neck out, Kevin automatically without thinking dove at his neck, sucking the wound and swallowing Ben's sweet blood. Kevin pulled away again, regaining his senses, as he looked at Ben.

"I read somewhere that Osmosians were more in tune with their animalistic instincts that Humans. That they only take one 'Partner' in their entire lives, it's like a soul mate I think." Ben smiled at Kevin. "They mark them with a bite Kev, its normal" Ben finished as he kissed the ruffian's forehead lovingly. Kevin thought for a moment, _So I bit him because I wanted him to be my Partner. Now that I think about it mom had a bite mark on her wrist when I was little, it's barely there now if I remember correctly._ Kevin thought. Kevin reached a hand behind Ben's head and brought their lips together again, kissing him passionately, laying the hero down, Kevin leaned over him, never breaking the kiss. Ben moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck. When they pulled away both teens were breathing heavily, Kevin pulled Ben back into his lap, nuzzling his neck again, which had surprisingly already healed, leaving a scar on his tanned flesh. Kevin kissed the scar.

"Why though?" Kevin asked. Ben hummed, thinking back to when he read some of the Plumbers' files. He leaned his head on Kevin's again, one of his hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Kevin rubbed Ben's hips, bringing him closer.

"I think the file said something about how to maintain control. Like if they absorb too much they don't go after their Partners. I guess it's like an internal safe guard, so they don't hurt the one they love? Or maybe it's so they can be brought back to reality. I'm not too sure I read it quickly." Kevin grunted in response as he smiled at Ben. Ben looked down at Kevin. "What do you think?" Kevin looked up, leaned his forehead against Ben's.

"I think it's partially both, and it's like a connection" Kevin closed his eyes "I can _feel_ you Ben. Your being, your _spirit_." Kevin took a breath "I feel closer to you Ben, more than ever. Strange huh?" Kevin opened his eyes and looked at Ben, he was smiling at the osmosian, his bright toxic eyes shining. Ben shook his head slightly and closed his eyes, he could feel Kevin too.

"No, I feel it too Kevin." Ben whispered still smiling. Ben pulled away too look Kevin in the eye. "I love you" Ben whispered to Kevin. Kevin smirked back at his little lover.

"I love you too Benji, forever." Kevin replied as he caressed the hero's cheek. Ben got off of Kevin's lap and walked over to the phone, just as he reached for it, it rang. _How the hell did he-? Oh right Anodite _Kevin thought.

"Mom? Huh- Oh yeah, I'm fine. Haha yeah. What? Yeah put them on. Hi guys! Are you behaving for your grandparents? Good." Ben walked into the living area, sitting next to Kevin as he talked on the phone. "I'm glad you are all having fun!" Ben smiled as he talked to his children, leaning his head on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin held Ben and smiled. "Yes, Aunt Gwen and Kevin have been keeping me busy. Wha-?" Ben began blushing. "Huh?!" Ben looked at Kevin, his eyes wide, face tinted red, and Kevin kissed his forehead. "Um, well I don't know. You-you would have to ask him. EH?!" Ben jumped up. "w-what on Earth? Why are you guys?" Ben's eyes softened. "Yeah, I know. Ok, ok, he's here right now, I'll give him the phone" Ben glanced at Kevin. "You can ask him yourself" Ben finished, still blushed as he handed the phone to Kevin, sitting back down as Kevin wrapped his arm around the smaller boy again,

"Hello?" Kevin said into the receiver, he was responded to by a bunch of voices, Ben's kids all trying to talk to him, he chuckled. "You guys stop, one at a time" Kevin said.

"Hi!" all the children said at once to Kevin, Kevin smiled. "Um we all well we were wondering" Sky's voice was heard before some shuffling. "Do you like mommy?" Winter and Snow said in unison. It was obvious their phone was on speaker, did that mean Ben's parents were listening too? Kevin smiled and looked over at Ben.

"No, I don't like him. I love him very much" Kevin said, Ben looked up at Kevin blushing darkly yet still smiling before he laid his head on Kevin's chest. Kevin could hear the girls giggling and Sandra saying something like 'I told you so'. The kids started to talk all at once again before something similar to static was heard.

"Good!" Rage had taken the phone apparently; they must've been wrestling with it. More shuffling was heard before Kevin could reply. "Hey! Can we call you Papa then?" Renee was the next one to get the phone. Kevin blushed slightly as Ben hid his face in Kevin's shirt, he could hear what they were saying. "Can we?" Sky was heard. "Please!" Winter and Snow begged together. Kevin gulped before taking a breath.

"Well. Yeah, I guess. If-if that's what you kids want. I mean me and Ben, we are together now so-" Kevin was cut off by the hybrid children yelling in the phone, which caused him to pull the phone away from his ear and scowl at it. Ben looked up at Kevin wide eyed, still blushing. Kevin smiled down at Ben before putting the phone to his ear again. "Ok you guys, we have to hang up now ok? Bye" Kevin pressed end on the phone, putting it on the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around Ben, hugging him close as he smiled. Ben returned the hug, he was happy.

"BEN!" Gwen burst through the door smiling, the two teens on the couch turned to the door as Gwen stopped in her tracks, her eyebrow twitched before she ran over to Ben and pulled him off of Kevin's lap and held him from behind. "Shoo!" She said as she waved her hand at Kevin. Said Osmosian got up, glaring at the young Anodite hybrid before taking Ben's arm and pulling him into his chest. Kevin growled at Gwen while he possessively held onto Ben. Gwen grabbed Ben back and before Kevin could grab the hero again, Gwen put up a shield, blocking his attempt. "I need to talk to Ben! It's an Anodite thing!" Kevin looked at Gwen suspiciously. "_Kevin_ me and Ben _need _to talk about something so, I don't know play with Ben's dog or something. It won't take long." Ben looked at Kevin smiling, the brute just grumbled as he headed outside the play with Kai. Once Gwen was sure Kevin was gone she began to jump up and down smiling at Ben. "Grandma Verdona just contacted me a while ago and told me to tell you something. And you're going to love it Ben!" Ben looked at his cousin skeptically. "Male Anodites can bear children! There aren't many born, most who have the ability to use mana are females but males with the ability to use it can have kids!" Gwen began squealing. "That vision of yours, its of you and Kevin's baby not mine but _yours_ Ben!" Gwen stopped jumping to hug her cousin Ben was shocked, how on earth could he get _pregnant_? It was impossible, males don't, ok well maybe Necrofriggian males can, but most species don't have the ability for males to carry children.

"Gwen, human men can't carry children. I'm only one fourth Anodite, that might not apply to me." Ben said sadly. Gwen was still smiling as she shook her head.

"Even so the Plumbers got their hands on some alien technology that can create a clone with _two _genetic donors. That baby you keep seeing _has _to be yours Ben, I know it!" Ben looked at Gwen sadly.

"Don't get my hopes up Gwen, that might not happen" Gwen frowned and glared at Ben.

"This is _good_ news Ben why-?"

"Because I can't lose anyone else! Whose to say my human genes won't mess up the pregnancy if that is even possible in the first place?! What if they develop wrong c because of that or what if they get sick?!" Gwen slapped Ben before he could continue, then she pulled him into a hug. Ben began to cry.

"You won't lose anyone else Ben. I promise. You're not alone in all this you have me, and Kevin." Ben stopped crying as he looked up at Gwen, his shirt on his shoulder moved down a bit, just enough for Gwen to see the scar. Gwen's eyes widened as soon as she saw it. She quickly pulled the shirt so she could get a better look, Ben didn't understand what she was doing, she pulled away eyes wide and slightly angry. "Ben! What the hell is that?!" she yelled pointing to the scar, Ben looked down then blushed, he almost forgot that was there, it healed so quickly. Ben looked away, his mouth slightly twitching in amusement.

"About that…" Ben's voice trailed off. "Kevin, he kinda bit me" Ben said turning his face to look at Gwen. The hybrid Anodite had wide eyes, and her mouth was agape.

"HE WHAT?!" she screeched. Kevin, who was outside heard it flinched and went still, he slowly turned his head around to see a fuming Gwen, eyes glowing pink as she ran towards him, Ben behind her trying to yell out 'stop'. Gwen punched Kevin in his jaw causing the unsuspecting teen to stumble back a bit from the force of mana she used to boost her strength. Kevin straightened himself and glared at her, her hand glowing, ready to fight.

"What the _Hell_ was that for?!" he growled out, Gwen was about to lunge at him when Ben pulled her back putting her in a locked position so she couldn't attack his boyfriend. Gwen struggled against her cousin.

"You _bit _him! What the hell?!" She yelled trying to break free, but to no avail. Ben blushed as she yelled; well it had felt _good_ when Kevin bit him. Kevin blushed slightly as he turned his head and scratched the back of his head, looking down. When Kevin didn't respond Gwen's anger flared. "WHY?!" she demanded.

"It wasn't his fault!" Ben tried, Gwen just looked at him, unbelievingly.

"That's what they all say Ben!" Gwen said looking at Ben sadly.

"I did bite him Gwen, I hadn't meant to but I did, and I'm sorry I hurt him. But I'm not sorry about what it means to my Osmosian side." Kevin said as he grabbed Ben from behind, on hand grasping his wrist, the other tilting his head so he could kiss his scar. Ben was as red as a beet, Kevin nipped at the mark. Ben's eyes widened as mind numbing pleasure shot through his spine, he let out a slight moan. Kevin smirked as Gwen looked at them disbelievingly. She cleared her throat. Ben turned around and hid his face in Kevin's shirt again. "It means I can _never_ hurt him, _ever_ Gwen. That he's my Partner, now and forever.

**I know that someone had wanted the kids to call Kevin Daddy. But I didn't really want them to in all honesty, at least not yet. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people! I got one review on my last chapter, it made me laugh, and also inspired me to update sooner than expected!**

Gwen looked like a fish, her mouth was agape as she looked at Kevin and Ben. Kevin was holding Ben close, Ben was huddled close to his chest as he looked at the brute, unshed tears in his eyes. Kevin leaned down to kiss Ben's forehead, Ben looked up smiling at Kevin, who smiled back down at him.

"So you _had _to bite him?" Gwen asked, finally back in reality.

"Before I even understood what I was doing it was already done Gwen." Kevin replied, Ben pulled away a bit so he could look at his cousin. Gwen sighed.

"Fine, but you better treat him right Jerk." Gwen said before smiling at Ben. Ben's face broke out into a huge grin as he rushed over to his cousin, hugging her. This made Kevin's eye twitch, so once the hero pulled away from his cousin his face was turned and Kevin ravaged his mouth, growling as he roughly kissed the smaller teen. Ben pulled away panting and Kevin smirked before glancing at Gwen to give her a smug look, Gwen just rolled her eyes. "So you two, when's your first date going to be?" Gwen asked. Kevin looked down at Ben questioningly.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Kevin said questioningly. Ben smiled and nodded eagerly. Gwen pushed Kevin out of the way and towards the gate door. "Gwen what the hell?" Kevin said, digging his heals into the ground causing him to stop. Gwen just sighed dramatically.

"Well you have to _leave _so Ben can get ready you know." She explained.

"I knew that" Kevin said quickly before casting one last glance at Ben before leaving.

Gwen turned to Ben, grabbed him by his arm, smiling and led him back inside and to his room. Once in Ben's room Gwen went straight for the closet, pulling out shirts, sweaters, pants and cardigans.

"Uh Gwen, what are you doing?" Ben asked as he watched his cousin start to match outfits.

"Getting some outfits ready for you to choose from, duh" was the reply "what do you think?" Gwen stepped away and gestured for Ben to look at the outfits. Ben got up to look at them. What stuck out was the leather pants, the green shear skin tight shirt and a black vest. Ben picked up the clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and change, Gwen headed down stairs to get something to eat.

Ben came out of his room and into the living room, his leather pants hugged his ass nicely, his shirt looked like a second skin, and was slightly see-through, it outlined his lean muscle and the, vest fit perfectly to cover his nipples. Gwen smiled at Ben and gestured for Ben to sit down on the couch next to her. Ben sat down eyeing his cousin.

"Now Ben I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say so okay?" Gwen told Ben, who just nodded and closed his eyes. Gwen brought out a tube of mascara and a thing of eye liner. She applied the eye line gently and lightly then the mascara. It looked light and natural. "Okay you can open your eyes now!" she chirped. Ben got up and headed to the bathroom, looking in the mirror she saw he has makeup on, not a lot, his eye twitched. _I look ridiculous. Damn Gwen. _ Ben thought as he wet a wash cloth and cleaned his face of the makeup. He walked back out to see Gwen laughing, rolling his eyes Ben looked at the clock, it was almost 7, and Kevin would be there any minute now. Gwen got up and gave Ben a hug before leaving. Ben now alone sat down to watch TV until his date got there.

Kevin ran out of his house and into his car, he was wearing his usual jeans, but he wore a black button down shirt and a grey tank top underneath, the shirt was left unbuttoned, his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, some of his fringe still framed his face. Once in his car Kevin sped off towards Ben's house. Once there he jumped out of the car and knocked on the door. Ben opened the door smiling, the outfit his little hero was wearing made his jeans tighten, Kevin offered his hand.

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked smiling down at his lover. Ben blushed and smiled back nodding as he took Kevin's hand and was led out to the car. Kevin opened the door for Ben and closed it once he was inside. Kevin jumped into the driver seat and looked over at Ben. "How does a movie sound?" Kevin asked, Ben looked at Kevin smiling.

"Perfect"


	13. Chapter 13

**Such a short chapter last time! Sorry!**

Kevin pulled up to the theater and got out of the car with Ben following him. Kevin stopped and stood beside Ben.

"What movie do you wanna see?" He asked looking down, Ben looked up and blushed. Kevin raised his eye brow. "What Benji?" Ben jumped a bit before shifting his gaze and mumbled. "What's that? I couldn't hear you." Ben took a deep breath.

"The new Sumo Slammers movie" Ben whispered, still blushing as he looked up at Kevin with his large toxic green eyes pleadingly. Kevin smiled and ruffled the hero's hair, grabbed him by the hand and went to the ticket booth ordering two tickets for the Sumo Slammers movie. The ruffian then proceeded to go to get them popcorn and drinks, after that they headed into the theater to wait out the commercials until the movie started. Ben and Kevin sat in the back at one of the corners. Ben was still blushing as he stared blankly at the screen.

"Ben?" Kevin asked, looking down at the brunette, his hand covering Ben's. Ben looked up still blushing.

"You must think it's silly huh? Wanting to see this movie." Ben said as he turned his head. Kevin smiled and kissed Ben's forehead

"No Ben, I actually wanted to see this movie too. I didn't think you'd want to though" Kevin said, Ben looked at him.

"Why?" Kevin chuckled at Ben's question. Closing his eyes Kevin leaned his head up and opened them again turning his head to look at Ben.

"In a way, its how we first fought. If I hadn't have been an idiot and gotten greedy, insane, we never would have fought the way we did. And I know it causes you pain that's why I thought you wouldn't want to see the movie" Kevin whispered, Ben smiled sadly, he brought one hand up to caress Kevin's face.

"Maybe so, but if I hadn't have snuck into that gaming room when I was a kid. I'd never have met you, and that Kevin hurts. To think of separating from you, when that all happened I was in pain, yes. But somehow I still loved you; I wanted you to be well Kev. I won't lie, it hurt for a very long time, but I learned to live with it because you were safe from me, the one who had caused you pain at the time. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't done what I did, but here, right now, we are together. And that makes it all worth it to me, because my love, our love is real and deep, because your my soul mate Kevin." Ben finished, Kevin was smiling, he pulled the young hero into a mind numbing kiss before the lights dimmed and the movie started, Kevin wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulders.

About half-way through the movie screams of terror could be heard outside the theater Kevin and Ben were seated in. they gave each other a look and rushed out to the lobby. Out in the lobby a violet furred looking elf was attacking the people of the lobby. The alien had a weapon of some sort, it was small like a gun and emitted huge beams of yellow-orange energy, everything it touched exploding, the bean changes to purple creating dust clouds in its wake, once again it changed, red combusting the snacks. Behind this new alien were Vulpimancers, they ate at anything they could get there paws on, chasing the citizens and some fighting each other. Kevin absorbed the metal in his gauntlet as Ben began to dial-up an alien from the omnitrix. In a flash of light where Ben had once stood was now Rath.

"Hey you stupid purple elf-thing! When Rath gets his hands on you, you are so DONE!" the tiger-like alien yelled before charging. Kevin worked on the Vulpimancers, knocking them out one at a time. The alien shot at Ben, who dodged easily swiping at the elf-like alien, who too dodged the attack.

"I am not an 'elf' I am a Revonnahgander you stupid Appoplexian!" the alien yelled, switching the beam color to purple before firing again.

"What did you just call Rath?" Ben yelled obviously annoyed at the aliens comment as he dodged before lunging at the alien and grabbing his weapon. "Rath thinks you're the stupid one you Revannagerhamagigger!" Rath smirked as he crushed the gun-like weapon. The alien was about to leap at Ben, but Kevin had lunged at him, putting him in a head lock so Ben could cuff the alien before turning back into his human form. Kevin got up as he got out his badge calling the plumbers as Ben cleared the area and closing it off. The alien was left, sulking on the floor. Kevin glared down at the alien as Ben came back in, walking over and kneeling in front of the alien.

"What did you hope to gain by doing all this?" Ben asked, the alien looked up smirking, he head butted Ben on his nose, Ben staggered back holding his now bloody, but not broken nose.

"Ben!" Kevin rushed over and was ready to pick Ben up, but Ben put out his hand and stood up walking back over to the alien, Kevin was right behind him.

"You didn't have to involve all these people here you know." Ben continued, the alien's long purple hair fell over one of his brown eyes, his canines showing as he started to growl.

"Yes I did! I was hoping your stupid kids would be here with you so I could kill them!" The alien yelled, all at once green energy burst from several things in the room causing them to explode, Ben's eyes flashed green. Kevin put a hand on Ben's shoulder for some comfort. "Those stupid brats! They all should have just died!" he yelled, a loud smack echoed the room. Ben had slapped the alien, and hard, his face now turned to the side touching the floor. Ben stood up, he was shaking, tears flowed down his face. Kevin hugged him from behind as one of Ben's hands came up to grab his face, the other clenched at his side.

"You don't know _anything!_ So SHUT UP!" Ben yelled, his eyes flashing again before he leaned back against Kevin. The alien snapped his head up.

"I know they're yours and that's _enough_ for me! It's your entire fault I can't find him!" The alien yelled back. "It's all your fault and you need to pay." He growled out. Kevin tightened his hold on Ben, glaring at the alien.

"Shut up you piece of trash, SHUT THE HELL UP! Your scum saying such things about _children_. Saying things like that to Ben. Your just like Vilgax, and if anyone needs to pay its people like you and him. So SHUT UP!" Kevin growled back, his voice was deep, deeper than usual, his tone menacing, his eyes had dilated in anger. The alien had flinched away and looked down. Ben covered one of Kevin's hands with his own and looked up Ben was smiling even though the tears still flowed freely. Kevin's anger vanished; he turned Ben around and embraced him, pulling him as close as possible. The plumbers had rushed in on the scene causing the couple to break apart, with a nod the duo left the alien to them as they headed out. Kevin drove up to the lake, the one where they had met Verdona. Kevin picked up Ben out of his seat and carried him to one of the rock and sat down with Ben in his lap. Ben clung to Kevin, burying his face into Kevin's shirt as he cried. Kevin held Ben tightly and rubbed his back soothingly, as he laid his head down on the boy's head softly.

"Ben" Kevin whispered, the hero looked up, his tear stained face pained the ruffian. Kevin caressed his check and smiled sadly before kissing the brunette passionately. Ben responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the Osmosian's neck and opening his mouth to Kevin's wandering tongue. Kevin gently laid Ben down as his tongue entered Ben's sweet mouth, electing a moan from the Omnitrix holder. Their tongues danced together in an age old duel, which Kevin won. But they didn't stop they began moving against one another, Kevin settling between the younger's legs as Ben wrapped them around the ruffian's waist, gasping when their groins had brushed together. Kevin pulled away and looked down, Ben was panting, his eyes half-open and his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, and his skin was flushed but looked porcelain, his lips swollen and a shade darker. "Ben" Kevin whispered again, Ben bit his lip and turned his head slightly, exposing his neck and scar to Kevin. The brute leaned down, kissing at Ben's pulse point before nipping at it, Ben made a strangled noise the back of his throat as his eyes closed, his arms tightening around his love. Kevin worked his way down Ben's neck until he got the exposed portion of the teen's collar bone. He leaned back up, capturing his hero's lips once more, one of his hands had moved down and behind Ben, he grabbed his ass and pushed Ben's hips against his own causing him to hiss and Ben to moan in Kevin's mouth as their lengths had brushed together. Kevin pulled away leaning his head against Ben's, Ben's hands came up to each side of Kevin's face, finding purchase on his cheeks, both closed their eyes.

"Kevin" Ben had whispered, causing the ruffian to open his eyes and look at Ben, Ben too opened his eyes, toxic green and brown gazing at one another lovingly. Ben bit his lip as his face flushed even more, he bucked his hips upward. This caused a spark of pleasure in both teens, Kevin growling out as Ben bit his bottom lip trying to stay quiet.

"Ben?" Kevin's voice was horse with arousal. Ben bucked his hips again, causing Kevin to groan, and Ben moaned out. "Shit Ben." Kevin said as he looked into Ben's eyes, trying to find out if this is what he truly wanted. Ben had nodded at Kevin, throwing his arms back onto the rock beneath them as he splayed himself out in a submissive manner for Kevin. The Osmosian gulped and shook his head trying to regulate his breathing. "Benji" Kevin whispered before he leaned against Ben, his lips attacking Ben's as he undid both of their pants, pulling out both of their lengths and grabbing them together. Ben's back arched as pleasure ripped through his body, breaking the kiss.

"K-kevin!" Ben moaned out, the brute moaned in response as he began to move his hand over both of their hardened arousals. Ben tossed his head back and forth, one hand going to his mouth to stifle his moans, Kevin grabbed his hand with his free one, grabbed the other and pinned them above Ben's head.

"I… I want to hear you." Kevin said in between his growls and gasps of pleasure, his eyes gazing down at Ben's. Ben moaned out his toes curling as Kevin picked up the pace. Kevin's head fell, resting on Ben's both of their eyes open, looking at one another. Ben arched up his eyes widening as he felt a coil in the pit of his stomach begin to tighten.

"O-oh.. God!... Ke-Kevin!... I-I'm… gonna!" Ben was cut off by another moan, arching his back more so, Kevin picked up the pace once more causing both of their climaxes. Kevin collapsed on Ben who held Kevin close as they regained their breath.

Kevin finally finding strength in his arms got off of Ben who sat up, using his mana to clean their clothes of their sticky mess. Kevin got up and offered a hand down to Ben who smiled as he gladly took it. Rising to his feet Ben didn't let go of Kevin's hand as he was lead to the car and drove back home.


	14. Chapter 14

**This takes place a few weeks after Ben and Kevin's first date.**

Giggles were heard from the living area as Sandra, Carl and Kevin sat on the kitchen. Ben and the hybrid-children were playing around; Rage and Renee were playing chess, Sky and Nio were playing Ben's old Sumo Slammers game, Winter was dancing around in the new hot pink dress Gwen had gotten her and Snow was getting her hair braided by Ben.

"Hey! No fair!" Sky yelled at his brother while hitting the buttons on his contoler fervently. Nio laughed before sticking his tongue out and focusing back on the game.

"Check mate!" Renee exclaimed her blue hair turning a firey red as she smirked smugly at Rage. Rage scowled at his sister before smiling sweetly. Renee's face dropped. "What are you—oof!" She was tackled by her brother before she burst out laughing as he tickled her sides.

"Isn't it pretty mommy? Aunty Gwen always picks out the best clothes." Winter twirled in front of Ben giggling, her shoulder length blue hair tied up in pigtails. Ben smiled at his daughter before finishing Snow's hair.

"All done now Snow." He looked at Winter who smiled brightly at him, he got up and put a hand on her head before leaning down and touching their foreheads. "I know she does Winter. Love you sweetheart." Ben kissed her forehead before giving the same treatment to Snow, who giggled and blushed slightly then begun twirling around with her sister. Ben walked over to Rage and Renee, Renee's hair flashing between blue and red as she laughed, Rage had a huge smile on his face. "Hey you two." Ben tapped Rage's shoulder, who turned around and tackled Ben, followed by Renee. Ben laughed as he gave them a hug. "What are you two doing?" he asked playfully, only to be attacked by small hands tickling his sides. Ben was laughing franticly, all the commotion in the room made it hard to hear what was being said in the kitchen.

Kevin was sitting across from Ben's parents, his palms were sweating profusely, he was so nervous. Sandra was smiling at the Osmosian teen as Carl watched him skeptically. Kevin cleared his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson, I have something-" Sandra cut him off.

"Carl and Sandra please Kevin" she said, the brute nodded.

"_Carl _and_ Sandra_ there is something I wish to ask you." Carl eyed the boy, who gulped and scratched the back of his head nervously. Sandra elbowed her husband and glared at him before smiling back at Kevin.

"Go on Sweety, don't mind him" Kevin took a deep breath.

"I was wondering, if-if you would entrust" He sighed. "Not entrust um-" he scratched his head again averting hid gaze. "well…" he trailed off. Closing his eyes and opening them again he stared at Ben's parents intensely. "I love your son very much, more than anything. And I want us to be together in every sense. I'm asking if you would let me marry him." Carl's eyes got big before he began to glare. "Not now of course but later, when he's out of school!" he quickly added, Carl's face softened slightly, Sandra was smiling ear to ear. Kevin looked directly at Carl. "I know you may not like me much sir, but I love Ben. I want to be with him, I want to protect and love him. I want to be the kids' father. I know you don't think the best of me and you have every right to." Carl's gaze lightened. "I'd do anything, will do everything to keep him happy and safe. I swear" Kevin ended, he looked at Ben's father who looked like he was thinking, Sandra too looked over to her husband.

"Would you die for him Kevin?" Carl asked. Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"No." he said glaring. "I would live for him sir; he's lost too much already. Even if it seems hopeless and I take his place for something dangerous I will not die. I will fight to be with him, I will never die for him because that isn't what he needs, I would live" Kevin added, Carl's face slowly broke out into a smile.

"Then you have our blessings." Sandra jumped up and hugged her husband. Kevin smiled widely before heading into the living room to play with Ben and the kids.

Kevin walked in to see Ben on the couch with Sky laying in his lap sleeping, Winter and Snow sitting at his feet laughing, Renee was sitting next to Sky watching the twins and Rage was running away laughing from a glaring Nio. Kevin smiled as he sat to Ben's other unoccupied side. Once he sat down he put his arm around Ben, who smiled and leaned into him. Kevin kissed his forehead and looked down at Ben and Sky _Soon, I'll ask him to be mine, to_ _marry me. Then after he's out of school we'll all be a family._


End file.
